


and all we know is touch and go

by bipolaryangxiaolong (rosesandcinnamon)



Series: full of life and full of love [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/bipolaryangxiaolong
Summary: Summer wondered, sometimes, why she cared so much. Was it that he was her teammate? Was it her love for him? Whatever the answer, there she was, doing her best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **bangs table** FLOWN NORTH DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH CONTENT

Summer woke when a door closed. Even through the blanket of drowsiness, her worry started up. She blinked her eyes open, sitting up in the soft dawn light. Raven and Tai were sleeping, tousled blonde and black heads resting on their pillows. Just beyond that- Qrow’s bed was empty. The covers looked like he had tossed and turned all night. He probably had. She crept out of bed, footsteps light, and tried the doorknob of the bathroom. It was locked.

“Qrow?” she whispered, setting her forehead against the cold wood of the door. There was only a muffled “go away” from inside, and she sighed before replying. “You don’t have to be alone right now.”

The door clicked, and she nearly fell as it opened. Qrow stood there, so much taller than her, and she stared at him. His face was newly washed, eyes puffy, and she reached forward to-

“Don’t,” he said, tone so low, stepping back. Her face fell in confusion as he ran a hand through his hair. “Go back to sleep, Summer.”

“What’s upsetting you?” He scowled in response, turning around to dry his face and forgetting she could see him in the mirror. She pressed further. “Qrow. Please-”

“Stop it.” His voice, however muffled, was full of something she couldn’t place. She kept her eyes on his back, hands twisting together. “Just stop.”

Her jaw was set, and she stepped inside the bathroom, closing the door behind her. “No.” He turned to look at her again. She gave him a small but determined smile, still so earnest even when he was like this.

In the small space, they were face-to-face, Summer’s bright eyes glinting up at him. Silver eyes. He wondered if he could live with himself after what Ozpin had told him.  

“What’s wrong?” Her small hands found his own, not intertwining their fingers but curling them together. He fought the urge to let go, and instead found himself responding, cold hands pressing closer to hers.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It upset you, of course it matters.”

“I just had a bad dream.” He couldn’t help but be annoyed, staring at the floor, but his expression softened when their eyes met. She was patient, kind, and he couldn’t stand it. She didn’t even know the things he knew.

“That’s not all, is it?” He looked away. “Come on,” she pleaded, pulling his hands towards her. “I know something is going on.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me,” she said, voice suddenly harsh. He blinked, gaze drawn back to her pale face. She seemed to be a little upset herself. “Ever since you started talking to Ozpin. You’ve been keeping secrets from us.  From _me_.” Her tone was particularly offended.

“I-” he tried to protest, but her nails dug into his fingers, and even just the little bite quieted him.

“Just talk to me.”

Qrow sighed, trying to convey it. His dream had been a blur. All he remembered was blinding white light and just the slightest touch of misfortune- enough to make someone die. He couldn’t tell her that.

“It was about my Semblance.”

“Qrow…” she didn’t know what to say next, and it was obvious. However, she surprised him. “You know it’s not that much of a problem.”

“Oh, sure. It could get you killed, and it’s not that much of a problem.” He realized his error the second it was out of his mouth- _you_ instead of _someone_ or _you guys_. The sarcasm had upset her, but she understood now.

“Is that what your dream was about? Me… getting hurt?” The pause was more than enough for them both to know what she meant. He dodged the question, the silence answer enough.

“My Semblance hurts people, Summer.” He was stumbling over words, lump forming in his throat. “You can’t argue your way out of it. I don’t want- I don’t-” he stumbled over his words, tears brimming in his eyes, “Fuck- I can’t even tell you I don’t want to be around you. It’d be so much easier if I wasn’t-” _weak_ , he didn’t say. He thought she might be able to fill in the blank.

He was crying, he was crying, and Summer’s heart was breaking. She wasn’t tall enough to hold him properly, but he rested his head on her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around his neck, keeping him close, the other covering as much of his back as she could. “It’s okay,” she soothed, voice soft.

“It’s not,” he choked out. He unfolded his arms from around himself, tentatively setting his hands on her waist. She couldn’t help herself, and kissed the side of his face.

“It’s going to be. Because I can take care of myself, and I want-” she paused. Should she say it?

“Want what?” he asked, voice wavering.

“I want to be with you,” she whispered, and glanced up to see the two of them in the mirror. He was bent down so far, his lanky limbs out of place next to her petite frame, and her heart hurt. His silence hurt her more. “Qrow?”

He lifted his head, dislodging her arm, but picking it up before it fell to her side. He did it so gently, holding her hand, and she wanted to cry. His voice was soft when he spoke. “Do you want to know what my nightmare was about?”

“I do.”

“You. It was you.” She pressed herself closer in reply, squeezing his hand. “And- it was _my_ fault. Like always.” With that, he stepped away from her, slipping out of her grip. “You should get your sleep.”

Just the tone in his voice let her know that the moment was over. He was done letting her in. _Dammit, Qrow_. She watched him put his walls back up, seeing the tension of his shoulders, the set of his face.

“Qrow…” and the pleading in her voice was painful for both of them. He looked at her, gaze calm when hers was brimming with emotion.

“Back to bed, shortstack,” he said, and softened for a moment, ducking to kiss her forehead. The quick touch of his lips to her skin brightened her cheeks. Then he took her by the shoulders and turned her around,  opening the door. The room was lit in dawn light, dorm room softened in the glow. She looked at the sleeping Raven and Tai, heart hurting. She- she wanted that.

Summer glanced up at him. She couldn’t see much, but she stopped in her tracks. Qrow stumbled against her, and she put her hands on his arms to pull their bodies closer together. She turned her head to be closer to his ear.

“Next time you can’t sleep, come get me?” she whispered, hesitant question in her voice. He couldn’t help but nod.

**Author's Note:**

> This has a possible continuation!


End file.
